


Would You Like A Kiss?

by KuraKira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraKira/pseuds/KuraKira
Summary: A short, sweet little UshiYui drabble to celebrate Single's Awareness Day - I mean Valentines Day





	Would You Like A Kiss?

“Would you like a kiss?” Yui looked up from her novella to see Wakatoshi leaning on the back of the couch. 

“Um, yes?” They’ve been dating for a while now, she thought he had expected him to move past asking for PDA. It took her back to when he would always ask to hold her hand, hug her, even wrap his arm around her shoulder. It was so innocent, and it still was.

When a tiny piece of chocolate landed on her book, she was surprised. Yui would have called it a prank, if she hadn’t been dating Wakatoshi for as long as she has.

“Toshi…” She held the candy in her hand, the wrapper was silver, meaning it was a regular milk chocolate kiss. She unwrapped the candy, but before she could eat it, Wakatoshi swiped it out of her hands. He popped it into his mouth, leaving Yui with a bewildered look. This was odd. This was not like him at all.

Before she could say anything, Wakatoshi placed his lips onto hers, the taste of the chocolate was ever present. Yui smiled, and cupped his cheek, pulling him a bit closer. 

When they parted, Yui’s grin grew larger and she began to laugh. “Did Tendou put you up to this?”

“It was mostly Semi’s idea.” Yui leaned closer to Wakatoshi, her lips ghosting over his.

“Happy Valentines Day Wakatoshi.”

“Happy Valentines Day Yui.” Wakatoshi pecked her forehead, and placed a bag of Hershey Kisses in her lap. Yui smiled and opened the bag. She grabbed one of the little candies and unwrapped it.

“Wanna share?” Wakatoshi nodded, and grabbed one of the candies and unwrapped it. He placed it into his mouth. Yui put a bookmark into her book and set it aside. She patted the space next to her on the couch, encouraging the male to sit next to her. He did as she silently told, and once he sat down, Yui snuggled up close to him. He wrapped his arm around her, and kissed the crown of her head. 

It wasn’t the most romantic things to do on Valentine's Day as portrayed by the media, but in Yui’s eyes, nothing was worth more than spending her day cuddled up to her favorite person, eating chocolate kisses and exchanging real ones.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm love


End file.
